Only One and a Half Girls
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: Katee and Alex are sisters trapped on the island with boys. Alex dresses as a boy so no one knows, but the boys constantly give Katee special treatment. The two are ok at first, but as time goes on they're hopes grown lower and lower along with the rest and are forced to choose whether or not to go savage and lose their humanity. OCXSimon & some OCXRalph. Rated T for LOTF context.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) **This is just something I wanted to do after reading the book. Katee is 12 and Alex is 10. Also do you guys think you can tell me a little more detail about what the boys look like because I never really payed attention to that part. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Lord of the Flies. All that's mine is the plot(with LOTF to)and my OC.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katee'S POV<strong>

"Now just take a seat here and everything will be fine." I felt my grip on Alex's little hand tighten a little-out of over protectiveness-as I pulled her along with me to sit in the plane seats-all four were empty.

I sat at the seat next to the window seat, and gestured her to sit next to the window. She just went with it, and as soon as she sat down she pressed her face to the glass. I knew she'd start arguing if I didn't let her take that seat.

I reached over her and put her seat pelt on. After it was on-and she gave me a face-I put my own on with ease.

"Alright now," I looked over at my dad-in his pilot suit-as he gave me a reassuring smile, "just sit tight and everything will be over in a no time, ok?"

I nodded. "Ok."

"And remember to keep an eye on your _brother_, ok?" I could hear the reminder in his voice.

I looked over at Alex-as she continued to look out the window humming. She had her blonde hair-that I was a little jealous over my dingy ginger hair I got from dad-cut down into a boy cut, and a thin layer of dirt covering her olive tanned skin-from playing with her friends in the backyard this morning. Her clothes was a plain brown shirt, and a pair of dingy-knee high-jean short. And I knew she was wearing boys' boxers too.

We used to dress her up as _normal_ girl when she was a baby, but apparently she wants to be a _boy_. Now a days she'll get mad if I don't refer to her as a boy or brother. Some people-even dad sometimes-say that there's something wrong with her head, but I don't really get it-there's more girls than boys back at home, a lot more.

It's a little weird to call her a boy, but we've all gotten used to it. Even her friends-most of them boys-thinks she's a boy. So I looked back at dad and nodded again. "Ok."

He smiled down at me, and his brown eyes-that we both have-shone. Then he leaned over and tapped the top of Alex's messy head-taking her out of her own little world. "Now listen here young man," I could see the appreciation in Alex's eyes for saying _man_, "you listen to your sister, alright."

Alex gave him one of her goofy smiles and gave him a solute. "Yes sir!" She bellowed loudly-I felt a few eyes look at us.

Dad only laughed and ruffled her hair-making it more messy than it already was. "That's my boy!" He bellowed back, but not as loudly. Then he just looked at the both of us and smiled. "Now I have to go and get this plane up, so you two just relax." he gave us both pecks on the head. "I'll see you two later." Then he raced over to the divers seat-I think that's what it's called.

I leaned back on my chair, and noticed Alex now looking around at all the other people in the plane. I just looked at her for a while until I looked along with her. For a while there wasn't that many people-just a few families and old people-but after a while there was a sudden flood of more people. These ones seemed to all be mostly boys, and most of them were wearing uniforms.

Hm, I looked down at my own uniform. It was just a button up light green shirt with a green sweater vest over it, and a knee high khaki skirt with a pair of black tights that reached my mid calves. I never really liked my uniform, but the black dress shoes were kind of nice I guess.

"Hey Katee! Katee!" Alex shook at my shoulders as she loudly hissed my name. I sent her a small look of annoyance when I looked back up at her, but she either ignored it or didn't notice it. Her eyes immediately went back to looking over her seat, and I soon followed after. "Look at that boy right there," she pointed at some ginger haired boy wearing a choir uniform-he looked kind of stuck up-as he took his seat while chatting with some other kid, "he has the same hair as you!" Alex must be giggling inside because she was biting down on her lip-apparently giggling wasn't something boys did.

I couldn't help but be irritated with that comment. Especially since it's only half true. We're both gingers but his hair was lighter and wasn't as dingy as mine. I never liked my hair, and I hate these stupid freckles that ran across my upper nose-that somehow Alex seemed to miss. The few boys that are at my school usually made fun of them.

My thoughts were stopped when I noticed Alex's eyes seemed to stop somewhere that caught her eyes. I followed her gaze and saw another group of boys-these ones weren't wearing choir uniforms. "Which one are you looking at?"

"That one blonde boy looks kind of cool." I wasn't looking at her, but I could hear the smile on her face. I scanned out the boy. He looked my age and had blonde hair darker than Alex's. Alex's hair can practically be white.

"I guess." He looked pretty nice with that smile of his, but still a typical boy like at home.

Alex kept her eyes on him, but I looked around more, and all the boys seemed to be the same. Blondes, brunettes, and such were all over the place. The only ones that seemed to stick out was a pair of twins-around Alex's age-and some over weighted boy fidgeting with his glasses.

Oh, there's some shy kid sitting at the edge. He looked like he wanted to be in a conversations with the loud group he was sitting next to, but was a little uncomfortable. I just looked at him for a while-wondering if he'll do something. His hair was a pretty dark brown and looked soft. His structure was a little slim for his age, but wasn't anything bad.

I don't know how long I was watching, but he eventually caught me looking and blushed a little. I guess I caught him off guard. I just gave him a small reassuring smile-he seems like he needed it. His small blush grew a little, but he gave me a returning smile and nod.

A little embarrassed by the situation, I gave him a last smile and sat back down. I let out a tired breath of air. "Are you alright?" I looked up at Alex as she sat on her knees facing the other way.

I just shook my head and pulled down a little on her shorts. "Just sit back down; the plane will take off soon." I actually don't know but I don't want to be strapping her in again last minute.

Her cheeks puffed up a little. "But I'm still looking!" She whined at me.

I just sent her a sharp look-being put into a bad mood with her bad mood. "What did dad say?"

Her mouth opened to protest again, but she thought twice and just sat down in a huff. I leaned over to do her seat belt again-since she moved it around-but she pulled it away from me. "I can do it!" Obviously still mad at me, she messed around with it-failing to work it right.

I watched her for a while until her face got redder and redder from frustration and embarrassment. I just sighed out and leaned back over to do it. This time she didn't argue. When I was done I sat back down and started to fix mine.

"Thanks." I heard her murmur to me.

I didn't look back up at her as I finished up. "You're welcome." I leaned back in my chair again and just looked at the two empty seats next to me.

"Katee." Hm? I looked over at Alex-worried by her small voice and anxious expression. "are we really going to be alright in this thing-in the _air_?" Her voice was a little trembling, but I heard she tried to force it down.

I just sighed at her and put my hand on her head-where dad's was a second ago-and smiled down at her. "Dad said it'll be alright, so it'll be alright." I hope. I don't know why, but I felt a little cold with doubt. I forgot all about it though once Alex just gave me her goofy smile.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) <strong>Please review. :)


	2. The Sound of the Shell (1)

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Lord of the Flies. All that's mine is the plot(with LOTF's in it too)and my OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alex'S POV<span>**

"Katee! Katee!" I panted a few times again-I'm just losing more and more energy. I took a deep breath and tried to shout out again. "Katee! Kat-!" I stumbled a little over some root, but I caught myself before I fell. Geez, Alex, stop tripping over everything! Only girls trip all over the place like that!

Ok, breathe. One. Two. Three... Alright. I pulled myself back to moving around, and trying to find some other life... How did this happen? Katee and I were just on the plane-heading off to..._mother's_...-and then all of a sudden the plane starts shaking. There was screaming, explosions, fire...

"KATEE!" I apparently blacked out because the next thing I knew I was waking up in the middle of a forest; _alone_... I hate being alone... "KATEE!" Where is she?! She said everything was going to be alright, and she said she'll stay with me at all times! When I find her I'm going to tell her how much of a big fat liar she is! "KAT- AHH!" I tripped over _another _root! This time it made my face fall on the stupid floor!

Dang it! Where am I! We live in a bloody city; I don't know anything about forests! I tried to pull myself up-my leg and arms stinging a little-and when I looked up I saw something bright and open... It looks like a beach! Come on now! I forced myself up all the way and leaned a little more on my right leg since it hurt less. Come one move. Move! How hard is it to move?!

I forced on toward the sun light, and with each step I saw as it grew closer and closer. When I reached it I was welcomed by the feeling of my shoes sinking into the sand. There's a lagoon! Then, I noticed there was also a big water thing-it kind of looked like a pool. And just a little farther is a large area framed with fallen trees at the edge of the beach and the dark forest. What a weird place. I walked over to the pool and got down on my knees immediately and started to wash my hand around in it-it's warm water cleaning off the dirt on my hands. I loved it. The water felt nice on my skin-it felt clean. This is the type of thing that Katee would love...

My hand came out of the water and I sat back down and stared down at my refection-watching as my brown eyes stared back at me... Katee where the heck are you?... "KATEE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I tried to stop myself from shaking, but I still felt my chest tremble under all the pressure. And I felt my eyes start to get moist with all the stinging in my eyes. Dang it! I can't be crying! "YOU TERRIBLE EXCUSE OF A SISTER!" I shouted it with all my might, but I knew I didn't believe it-she probably wouldn't too. As much as she can be too 'mom' with me she's still always there to feed me, clean after me, scold me, patch me up, etc.. So why isn't she here now?

Dang it... "KA-(sob)!" Why am I already crying? I hate this! I shouldn't be crying just because Katee's not here. KATEE WHERE ARE YOU!... I could think it but I couldn't say it with all these stupid sobs getting in the way!... Dang it now my visions getting blurry! Why am I crying so much?! I can't cry! Boys don't cry like this! Only girls cry like this, and I can't be a girl! I can't...I just can't otherwise-

"Hey, are you alright?" What the-?! I spun my head around and up, and saw the golden haired-smiley-boy from the plane. My first glimpse of him made me pause for a second-like when I first saw him on the plane.

I stared up at him for a whole second-just shocked-until I realized there's also some chubby boy right behind him. As soon as I saw the fat boy I realized that I'm crying. Shoot! I immediately shot my hands up to whip off as much of the tears as I could. Not only do boys not cry, but they definitely don't cry in front of other people! "I...I'm fine!" I tried to force a smile to go along, but I could still feel the corners twitching a little.

Then I felt something on my head, and flinched under the pressure. When I looked up I met the sky blue eyes of the golden haired boy. He hunched forward as he smiled down at me with that same smile he was giving the other boys on the plane-the smile that caught my attention. "Don't worry, you're alright now." I only stared at him a little longer-feeling the tightness in my chest slowly disappear somehow.

He moved over to the side when he noticed the fat boy moving a little forward to me. He adjusted his glasses a little as he looked down at me, and he gave me a small smile. "What's your name?"

I blinked a little, and then I got up on my feet-feeling a little sting in my leg again-and I smiled at them-feeling better. "My name is Alex, and my last name means nothing." I felt the smile come more naturally as I looked at them-having people around just helps.

The golden boy snickered a little, but kept smiling at me. "My names Ralph, and this here's Piggy-"

"Ralph; You said you wouldn't tell!" The fat boy shrieked like a girl, and glared at Ralph with a pink face.

Ralph gave him an apologetic face with a nervous smile. "Sorry; I forgot."

'Piggy'? That's a weird name, but the boys at home made a lot of weird nick names. Like Alfred 'Stick' 'cause he's tall and skinny, Peter 'Ant' 'cause he's small and strong, and even Daniel 'Black-hole' 'cause he eats _EVERYTHING_.

I just watched them for a while; until I realized something. "D...Do you guys know where my sister is?!" The words came out louder than I thought, but I just...need to know. But at first they only looked at me confused. I guess that really wasn't a lot to help. "Her name is Katee. She...She has gingery hair, and brown eyes-like mine and-"

"Sorry, but we really haven't seen anyone other than each other." I looked at Piggy-as he gave me a 'sorry' look-and I felt my chest feel a little tight... Katee...

"Don't feel too bad," Huh? I looked back up at Ralph, and he was smiling at me again, "if we made it I'm sure she did too." I saw the glint of unsureness in his eyes, but I still held onto those words-being that they were the only things I had-and just gave him a weak smile. I hope so too. I saw Piggy about to say something, but bite back his words as he stared at me with pity in his eyes... I really hope so.

For a while it was only a silence-probably because I made the subject uncomfortable. I could only stare off into the forest-wondering where in the world Katee is.

"What's that?" What? I looked back over at Ralph as he pointed off into the lagoon, and when I looked harder I saw something a sort of cream color in the weeds. What _is_ that?

"A stone?" Piggy suggested.

"No. A shell."

"A shell?" I looked closer, and I noticed the color and curve more clearly. It...It really looks like one! "It is a shell!" I've never seen one in real life-only in Katee's picture books!

"It is! I seen one like that before. On someone's back wall. A conch he called it. He used to blow it and then his mum would come. It's ever so valuable-" I raced along with Ralph-no longer listening to whatever Piggy was saying-and went over to the 'conch'.

I only stayed behind Ralph as he tore through the weed to take out the conch-I even noticed a pretty little fishy swimin around.

"Careful! You'll break it-" Piggy's voice rang.

"Shut up."

I watched with anticipation as Ralph tried to get it out of the weeds, an once he managed to get it out it floated to the top. It looked so pretty! I snatched it right up from the water-feeling the light coolness of the shell-and stared down at it as it shone in my hands. It's pattern of cream and pink was so elegant. I held it with one hand as my other hand's index finger grazed around the mouth of it-wondering if there's a crab or something inside. Some water dripped out of it onto the palm of my hand-it felt nice.

"-a conch ever so expensive." I was just reminded of Piggy as he leaned forward to get a look at the shell in my hand, "I bet if you wanted to buy one, you'd have to pay pounds and pounds and pounds-he had it on his garden wall, and my auntie-"

I looked up at Ralph to see if he was listening to Piggy, but I couldn't tell 'cause he was eyeing the conch in my hands. So, I held it out for him to grab. He took it without objection-I felt the warmth of his hand graze mine. And watched him as he stared and caressed it. He looked really fascinated by it-the look made my chest swell a little.

Piggy kept blabbering on and on, but I stopped listening when I realized he wasn't talking about conches any more-he was sayin something about stones and birds. Then-when he finally stopped to breathe-he moved his hand forward to stroke the conch in Ralph's hand. "Ralph!" I jumped a little at his shout-it came out of nowhere. He also broke Ralph from his small trance. "We can use this to call the others. Have a meeting. They'll come when they hear us-"

Really! I felt a big smile grow onto my face as I looked up at the beaming boy. "Katee will be able to hear it too!" I can finally see her again!

Piggy smiled right back at me-excitement in his eyes. "Exactly!" Then he looked back up at Ralph-my eyes following. "That's what you meant, didn't you? That's why you got the conch out of the water?"

I felt something swell up more in my chest. "Did you really?!" This guy-Ralph-is really impressive! So cool!

He just moved his glowing hair out of his face, and looked down at the conch-curiosity and wonder glowing in his eyes. "How did your friend blow the conch?"

"He kind of spat," said Piggy. "My auntie wouldn't let me blow on account of my asthma. He said you blew from down here." He put his hand on the curled and pointed part at the end. "You'll try, Ralph. You'll call the others."

"Yeah, Ralph, go on and try!" My excitement to what will happen was boiling. I've always heard that conches make the weirdest sound, and I've always wanted to hear. Plus, if all goes well, I'll see Katee again!

There was a little doubt in Ralph's eyes, but he put the put the shell up to his mouth and blew. There wasn't any real sound; just some water flyin out. Ralph tried again, but nothin happened.

"He kind of spat." Piggy suggested.

Ralph tried to do just that, but...out came a fart sound instead! "Pfft! HAHAHAHA!" I couldn't hold in my voice as laughter rang out. It just sounded so weird! I wasn't alone either 'cause Piggy was laughing too. And so was Ralph-he was laughing an blowing all at once. I could barely breathe for a while!

When we finally calmed Piggy's voice rang out again. "He blew from down here."

Ralph tried once again and this time...Wow... This time it was a deep sound that sounded throughout. It almost felt like the trees and grounds shook to the sound. I felt my toes curl a little in my shoes from the powerful sound ringing in my head all at once. Even when Ralph stopped there was still in echo in the air.

"Wow..." My voice was a practical whisper as I stared at the shell Ralph removed from his lips.

"Gosh!" His voice sounded kind of worn out as he spoke.

Once he took a deep breath and readied to conch again to his lips I felt my body ready its self for whatever follow up sound will come. This time the conch boomed out even louder than last time, and it hit the air harder. Piggy's shouting voice was drowned out by the conch's righteous sound-making my head dizzy.

Finally, Ralph couldn't take it no more, and the conch fell to silence again. I watched Ralph as his face looked a little dark, and he looked a little tired.

"I bet you could hear that for miles." I took a glimpse at Piggy's excited face, but then look back to a breathless Ralph.

I was surprised to see him actually ready to blow again. Yet he looked so tired! Ralph really is cool! He kept blowing and blowing-making the air sound like it was at his command.

"There's two!" Huh? I finally tore my gaze from Ralph, and in the distance I saw two figures. A little boy that looked like six, and..."KATEE!"


	3. The Sound of the Shell (2)

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Lord of the Flies. All that's mine is the plot(with LOTF's in it too)and my OC.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katee'S POV<strong>

Alex! I was wandering in the forest-even finding this little boy; Johnny-and I finally found her! I saw her baby blue eyes widen with delight when she saw me-reflecting my own expression. For a second it looked almost as though she was going to cry, but she only shouted "KATEE!" and started running. I jumped down into the sand and started running after her too.

She looked like she was about to trip for a second-which is understandable since it's hard for me to even run in this sand-but she caught herself and kept running. When we finally reached each other I went along and just scooped her up-she was a little heavy but I didn't care. She laughed a little when I lifted her up. For a moment we only held onto each other-relieved to have found the other.

Her weight finally became too much to me, so I placed her feet right back on the sand and looked over her-now finding myself on my knees. She had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing to serious. I felt relief take over me all around. I finally found her and she has no big injuries. I felt my smile fade a little. "Where have you been?"

She pouted up at me. "I should be askin you that! You said you'd be with me all the time, where were you?!" Her voice rose up-it almost sounded like she's been wanting to tell me that.

For a second I only stared at her, but then I just felt a sigh run out my mouth-my smile coming back. "Lookin for you." My hands found their way on both of her shoulders, and I smiled at her. She looked like she was trying to hold back a smile-she was trying to stay mad at me-but I saw the corners of her mouth curl.

I took a look over her shoulder-finally noticing the sound of a conch was still ringing-and saw the same boy she was staring at on the plane blowing in a creamy pink conch. So, he's the one that blew the conch? I had expected it would be an adult-hopefully dad at that.

"More people!" Alex? She practically raced out of my arms, and ran for the large crowd of people coming in-there's more people! She turned around and waved me over. "Come on Katee! Dad could be here!" Then she just turned right around again-getting swallowed up in the crowd. Geez, this girl.

I got up to my feet and went along after her. Alex has a good sense of direction, but I still have to keep an eye on her like dad said... Though... I guess looking for dad didn't hurt anyone...

I found myself looking around the crowd, and I only took one glance until I moved on to the next. Dad's not here. There's no adults here! There's only kids everywhere! I only saw kids either my age or younger! Where're all the adults-more importantly dad!... Wait a minute... I took another look around the faces, and bodies-there're some that hardly have any clothes on... I'm the only girl here-other than Alex? I'm the only girl around here... Well I didn't see very many girls as it was on the plane...

Wait! If we're the only ones on this island than what happened to everyone else?!... Don't tell me... dad... I felt dizzy, and like I might throw up-even though I haven't even had breakfast... No, no, no, NO!... Is that a possibility...yes, but I can't have Alex thinking about it-only God knows how she'll take it... Ok, Katee, calm down. Just think about Alex right now, and focus on that later. Just think about Alex.

Where's Alex? I took another look around until I caught her golden hair. I sighed out of relief, and went after her. She was admiring the conch guy along with a pair of twins-hm just like Emily and Rose. The pair are both brunette with light green eyes, and they looked the same age as Alex-ten. They're odd... they look almost as though they're the same person. They're even breathing at the same pace...

A fat boy-who was already with Alex-was standing over then when I got there and he looked a little confused as he fidgeted with his glasses. As the dark thoughts from earlier drained out I heard why. "Sam, Eric, Sam, Eric." Hm, really odd... It didn't even help when the two pointed at each other... I just stared at them for a while until I noticed that everyone was laughing. Even Alex was hunched over in laughter. I felt a little weird not really getting the joke.

I just stood there-a little awkward-and just watched as they just went on. I took notice of the blonde boy finally finishing blowing on the conch, and fell down on his butt to breathe. After some time the laughs finally fell. I wonder what that was all about though...

Hm? I saw Alex glance over at me-as though remembering I was there-and after taking one quick look at the blonde boy she dashed over to me-a grin on her face. When she finally reached me she gestured me to come closer. What is it? I just went along, and when I did she scooted in-placing her mouth close to my ear-and cupped around her mouth. What's so important. "Isn't Ralph cool?" 'Ralph'?

She looked up at me with a anticipating look-waiting for an answer-but I only looked at her confused. Which one is Ralph? She finally noticed, and just gave me an irritated look before pointing over to the...oh! The blonde one is Ralph! Wait...do I think he's cool? I looked back down at Alex with the smile back on her face. I looked at her more closely, and saw both a sparkle in her eyes and a small pink across her cheeks... Don't tell me-!

Huh? I heard a loud rusting from the forest, and I saw Alex noticed too-she looked over my shoulder curiously. I stood up right and turned to face the sound. Everyone watched as a large group crept out from the forest. They were all wearing that choir uniform I remember seeing on the plane. They all looked pretty exhausted-well they all are wearing _black cloaks_ right now. They should be wearing something more comfortable like shorts or something... I guess it can't be helped-no one expected the plane to send us to an island. My own uniform was getting a little messy-dirt all over my shirt and skirt, and I took off my shoes and sweater vest earlier.

We all just stared as the group came in sweaty and panting-they must have really exhausted themselves. I heard the shout of a boy telling them to finally stop. It's the same boy from the plane-the one with ginger hair-only, instead of the silver like the rest had, his cap badge was gold. He soon moved his way forward and looked over at us all. "Where's the man with the trumpet?" He can't see? Well the sun does look like it's in his eyes.

"There's no man with a trumpet. Only me." Ralph?

I kept my eyes on the ginger as he moved in close and looked over Ralph-he really didn't look pleased. His blue eyes revealed that he was just about ready to snap. He turned and looked around-his eyes still shining with frustration. "Isn't there a ship then? Isn't there a man here?" He was no longer facing Ralph.

"No. We're having a meeting. Come and join in." A meeting? Is that what we're calling this?

The choir boys started to move forward.

"Choir stand still!" The ginger shouted. He doesn't seem to be in a good mood-of course who is?

Obediently they went back into a line-looking overheated-and tried to protest. "But, Merridew. Please, Merridew...can't we?"

_BLAM!_...Huh?... One of the boys just fell down flat on his face... Is he alright? Did he really just faint?... I saw the boys start to crowd around the small passed out boy's form. W...WHAT A MINUTE! I paced right over to them-pushing through a few of the other boys. "Hold up!" And once I reached them I swung my arms around-trying to get them to back up. "He just fainted, you can't crowd around him-you have to give him some room."

The boys all just blinked at me, but stepped back either way. I breathed and went down on my knees-feeling the sand dig through my tights-and looked down at the back of his head. I carefully flipped him over-making sure his head didn't move too much-when I had him facing upward...it's the boy from the plane... I placed the back of my hand onto his sweating forehead-some of his brown hair plastered to his forehead...

"He's pretty warm. I might need to put him under a shade." I murmured to myself and looked around. A shade. A shade. A tree a little more back has a nice enough shade, but how do I carry him. I'll need some help. I looked back at the boys and met eyes with the first boy my eyes focused on-a boy my age with almost black brown hair and almost red brown eyes. "Can you help me carry him over to that tree?" I pointed to the tree in mind.

For a while he just raised an eyebrow at me-confused-but he just shrugged his shoulders and moved forward a little.

"Roger!" The brunette-Roger-stopped in his track, and looked over at Merridew. "Stand still!" Roger followed what he said. I looked over my shoulder-my hand still on the unconscious boy's forehead-and saw his blue eyes get pressed to me. "You can't just order about my choir group." His temper seemed to be flaring a bit.

I tried to just reason with him. "He just fainted, and we have to help him-"

"That don't mean you can just do as you want!"

"But Merridew-"

"You're really sidin with her?!"

His face got red-making his freckles stand out-and his blue eyes flaring... Breath Katee. Breath... But he just kept at it... Breath... He was still-OK THAT'S IT! "'Stand still'! 'Stand still'! Would you please stop it already?! This boy just fainted and we need to take him to a shade to rest!"

He looked taken back, but still lashes back. "That's my say-!"

"Whenever a boy fainted the teachers would always send him to the nurse to rest! That's what needs to be done here! So, will you just let us. After all it's most likely your fault he got over heated to begin with!" I breathed... I breathed...

I took another look at his dazed face before I calmed myself a little more and looked up at-the equally dazed-Roger. "Roger, right? Can you please help me?" I tried to my hardest to be gentle with my voice.

He blinked at me this time, and nodded with a red face-he must be a little over heated too. He went down-this time without interruption-and grabbed a grip on the boys knees. As soon as he lifted I helped lift too-holding onto his shoulders. We took steady and careful steps over to the tree-the rest of the choir boys just moving a little. When we finally reached the tree we carefully placed him down on the floor.

As I went back on my knees next to him I looked up at Roger. "Can you pass me something like a leaf?" He blinked again, but just reached up and grabbed a large one from a low branch and handed it to me-as I started placing the boys head on my lap to make it easier. I gave Roger an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

He stared at me for a while, and just mumbled. "Your welcome." He just walked back over to his place in line.

I looked back down at the fragile looking boy's face, and began to lightly fan his sweating face with the leaf-he's starting to cool down a little. Poor thing. I didn't pay any attention to the mumbles or the shouts-mostly from Merridew. I even heard him shout a 'He's always throwing a faint' and kept myself from yelling at him again-I still haven't entirely cooled down... I really should have thought a little first... Oh well; I just have to take care of this boy.

I didn't pay much attention as things began to cool down, but I looked up once I heard Merridew speak toward Ralph again-still looking mad from what I said. "Aren't there any grownups?" I felt myself stiffen a little at that-I also glanced over at the crowd and caught sight of Alex staring with eyes full of wonder at Ralph.

"No."

Merridew sat down on a log-looking a little pouty-and looked at everyone. "Then we'll have to look after ourselves."

"That's why Ralph made a meeting. So as we can decide what to do. We've heard names. That's Johnny. Those two-they're twins, Sam 'n Eric. Which is Eric-? You? No-you're Sam-"

"I'm Sam-"

"'n I'm Eric."

"We'd better all have names," Ralph said, "so I'm Ralph."

"I'm Alex!" Alex chirped up excitedly. This Ralph guy really is getting her fired up-it worries me.

"We got most names," Piggy just went on. "Got 'em just now."

"Kids' names," Merridew said. "Why should I be Jack? I'm Merridew." I really don't like this 'Jack' person to much right now, but I suppose it really could be worse.

"Then," Piggy went on, "that boy-I forget-"

"Your talking too much," Jack cut in. "Shut up, Fatty." 'Fatty'?

Apperantly a lot of the boys found it funny because there was suddenly laughter arising in the crowd. Honestly-

"He's not Fatty," Ralph cried out, "his real name's Piggy!" 'Piggy'?

Again a lot of the boys found it funny.

"Piggy!"

"Piggy!"

"Oh, Piggy!"

Really why are all these boys-

"Hey, shut up!" Alex?! I looked at her irritated face as it shone bright red. Don't tell her I got her riled up when I back talked Jack-she's done that before! "'Piggy' isn't that weird-I've heard of boys back at home with a lot weirder nick names than that! So just stop it you JERKS!" Then-just to put a cherry on top-she stuck her tongue out at all of them... Alex?

Everyone just stared at her for a while-Ralph looked at her with a surprising smile. Jack looked like he was about yell back at her. Geez. "Alex!" Her eyes snapped over at me-surprised. "Don't just yell whatever you think."

For only a second did she look at me confused before her look snapped into one of childish irritation. "You did the same thing!"

I held myself back from saying 'I didn't say anything that childish', and just took a deep breathe-my eyes closing in the process. I'm really going to hate this... My eyes snapped back open, and I had them land on Jack-as he looked a little amused until I looked at him. His eyes widened a little when he saw my gaze. I forced on an apologetic look as I looked at him. "I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you. It was uncalled for and unneeded. We're all just a little on the edge after everything, so...I'm sorry."...

For a while everyone just stared with their own surprised looks. Jack just looked at me a little wide eyed-a line of pink ran across his already red face. He finally just gave me a sort of petulant look, and crossed his arms. "Your apology is _barely_ accepted." Then he just forced his eyes to look elsewhere.

Well now that that's done with. I looked back over at Alex-still looking testy. "Now your turn."

She looked at me with a sudden flare of irritation. Her mouth opened to say something, but then she thought twice and snapped it shut. She just sort of stood there, and then sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at all of you guys... Even though most of you deserved it and I'm only doing this because of my tyrant older sister!" She mumbled most of it till she got to the part about me."

I only sighed and looked back down to the unconscious boy-that's name I wish I knew now. "Close enough-for now."

There was a silence for a long time-no one really knowing how to break it. I didn't really want to-I needed a moment of silence. I took a quick peek at Piggy who was fidgeting with his glasses with a pink face-though still looking a little thankful at Alex. I sighed-went back to the boy-and then Ralph's voice rang out. "Well, let's just keep going with names." And they did, but I didn't listen.


	4. The Sound of the Shell (3)

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Lord of the Flies. All that's mine is the plot(with LOTF to)and my OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katee'S POV<span>**

I had wanted to ignore them for a while-especially Jack-to try and not only help this boy, but also to get everything in my head straight-there's been so much. However, these boys got too loud to block them out-that and I tend to naturally listen to what's around me after living with Alex. I heard a handful of their names-only looking up at who it is at a few of them.

Actually, now that I think about it, there're quite a lot of us here. With this many people I can't believe that me and Alex are the only girls on this island-unless one of these boys has the same thing as Alex.

A sigh left my lips-out of exhaustion-when I felt stirring from my lap. Hm? Is he waking up? My eyes shot back down to him as his face twisted up a little. Yeah, I think he's waking up. When his face relaxed his eyelids slowly began to open-revealing that same blue color from the plane.

I couldn't stop a small smile from reaching my lips-I guess a part of me thought he'd end up in a coma or something. "You ok?" He might feel a little dizzy or something, so I have to ask.

His eyes seemed droopy as they slowly opened up, and they didn't seem focused when they looked at me. Then, slowly, his eyes widened and his face turned red again. Before I could even react to his sudden change he shot up as if to-OUCH! I felt an impact on my forehead, and hard! It took only a second to realize that it was this guy's sudden jump up that made his forehead bang it's self onto mine. Geez, that really hurt! I felt my hand automatically find its way to my-most likely-bruised forehead like if that'd help it.

I winced as I looked over at the boy and saw he was looking at me with guilt in his eyes. "I...I'm really sorry! It's just that...well..." His face was getting red-like the bruise on his own forehead.

I just tried to force on a smile as I looked at him-being nagged by the drumming feeling of pain in my head. "It's fine, really. Anyone would be surprised to find themselves sleeping on a stranger right?" Words just slipped out without me thinking much-it hurt too much to really think about what'll come out of my mouth.

He just sort of looked down at the floor a little-still looking guilty. "Sorry..."

...Really this guy seems too...conscious... To be honest it's actually kind of cute-in a little boy way. I couldn't help myself as a small laugh ran past my lips-the pain already evaporating to nothing. He looked up to meet my eyes, and I scooted a little closer-just noticing that he moved a little away. "You really don't need to worry; I've been hurt a lot worse." Alex is a huge handful-especially with her friends included-but nothing was worse than her terrible twos.

For a while it looked like he didn't know what to say-his face actually got a little more red. Then I noticed the smallest hint of a smile on his face. Hah, good he's over that now.

"Um," Huh? I looked up and saw that boy who everyone is calling 'Piggy'. "What about you guys?" Huh...Oh names!

"I'm Katee-Alex's sister." Piggy nodded a little and looked over at... Actually what is his name?

I looked over at him too as he smiled weakly at Piggy. "Simon."

Again, Piggy nodded slightly and walked over to the next person... Simon? That was the name of a stray dog-or at least what me and Alex called him-back at home. We used to feed him, but dad always said we couldn't keep a dog. Before we knew it we just never saw him again-he was probably just taken in by a family or something.

Simon (the dog) was this shaggy mutt with multicolored hair, and big blue eyes. He would have his tail between his legs a lot of the time, and Alex even once tried to force it out of there. He was a really scared dog-it was really cute. Until we gave him some food; then he'd wag his tail all over the place and licking our faces.

...I wonder if I gave Simon (the human) some food he'd be happier... Somehow the image of this boy in front of me with doggy ears and a tail came to mind and I couldn't help but giggle a little at the thought-especially since it kind of fit so well. "Hahahahaha."

He looked over at me a little confused, and kind of upset-like if I was laughing at him for something ruder.

I just gave him a reassuring smile. "It's nothing." He still looked at me confused. "Simon is a really nice name." I had to give him something, and Simon really is a nice name-especially because it brings back some nice thoughts.

Then he smiled at me happily-making me feel a little warm inside-and his face got a little redder. "Th...Thanks." He really does look kind of cute though. "Um..." Huh? He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was questioning if he should say it or not.

"What?"

"K...Katee's a nice name too... Just so you know..." ... ... ... Um...

I really didn't know what to say. I think that was the first time a boy-other than my dad-complemented me. Back home boys would just be...well _boys_. They'd keep to themselves and when they did talk to me they'd just tease me for my bright red hair and freckles...

I felt my chest get a little tighter for some reason, but I just smiled-I really couldn't help it even if I wanted to this time. "Thank you." His smiled grew a little-making him look more cute-and I felt my own mirror.

"We've got to decide about being rescued." Jack? I felt an involuntary groan form at my throat, but I managed to hold myself back. For once he actually decided on something useful.

All the kids started to stir, and I noticed Alex even look a little lost-like if the thought was far from her mind till now... What are we going to do?... I took a deep breath and tried to keep myself in order and not cry or something-the situation is shaky enough as it is.

"Hug..." Hug? I found a small boy-who looked almost six-just standing in front of me with his arms out stretched. I felt my heart break a little when I saw the moist in his eyes, and the way he was shaking all over-like if he was just about ready to collapse into tears. A small flash of how Alex used to be when she wanted comfort-really _anything _from another person-came to mind.

I didn't hesitate a moment to smile at him and nod while outstretching my own arms. He practically dove right into my arms and wrapped his arms around one of mine-as they naturally wrapped around him. He didn't exactly _cry_. His shoulders shook and my arm felt moist, but he didn't make another sound as he just clung on.

He probably misses his mother and home... I guess I'm the only option for a substitute _mother_ for comfort to this child. My hands moved on their own as one caressed his hair and the other patted his back gently... Poor kid.

"Shut up," When Ralph said that without thought I got a little annoyed, but seeing Alex calm a little at it made me feel better. The little boy in my arms even looked up and peered over at Ralph-wiping his nose on his arm. "Seems to me we ought to have a chief to decide things." I'm not sure if that was a good idea...

The other kids disagreed with me though. Since they all just started chanting out. "A chief! A chief!" The little boy muttered it a little, but kept his volume down as he seemed to get more comfortable in my arms-scooting just a little closer.

"I ought to be chief," This time I didn't stop myself from groaning at Jack's arrogance, but no one seemed to notice. "because I'm chapter chorister and head boy. I can sing C sharp." I'm not sure what a C sharp is, but I am well aware that it most likely shares not purpose.

Another stir went through the crowd, and I watched Jack seem to get a little nervous by it-a hint of pity formed in me.

"Well then," he said with less confidence, "I-" He really looked like he didn't know what to say this time-small pity grew just a little bit.

"Let's have a vote." I was surprised to hear Roger say something-he's been keeping to himself the whole time.

After he said that everyone went crazy again and started shouting.

"Yes!"

"Vote for chief!"

"Let's vote-"

The debate was loudly ringing out as the boys all wondered who to pick. Even the little boy in my arms finally let go of my arm and jumped up to go and join them. I even caught Alex loudly shouting what I could read out as 'Ralph'.

...I could only sigh out at the scene.

"Are you ok?" Hm...? I looked over at Simon as he gave me a worried look.

I just gave him a faint smile-part of me just forcing it. "Yeah I'm fine." I'm a little...overwhelmed, but fine...

He doesn't look like he believes me though. "You don't look fine. Do you want to lay down." His eyes were just wide with worry.

...Is he really concerned about me?... Even my dad treated me like a tough girl, so to see someone worry about me is a little new...and a little nice... "Thanks, but I'm really fine." Once again I just naturally smiled at him. He's very nice.

His face got a little red again-I really wonder if he's ok. "O...Ok, th...that's good." He really is cute.

His eyes averted from me to look at the floor-his face still faint with red. I took him in a little more. He had a lean body, but he didn't look like an unhealthy skinny. He had dark brown hair-nearly black-that looked kind of soft, and blue eyes that resembled the night sky... He really does look kind of... I felt my heart get a little tight again...

"I...If you do get tired though...y...you should just rest... You shouldn't push yourself..." Then he looked back up at me with a faint smile-red still painted across his cheeks faintly...

I felt more tightness in my chest, and my own face felt a little warm... Another natural smile-only this one was smaller. "Y...Yeah I will..." ... ... ...

I opened my mouth-not knowing what to say.

"I'm chief then." Huh?

Right after that the booming sound of applause erupted through the area... Wait, so Ralph is 'chief'? My eyes scanned through and I saw Alex cheering loudly. I took a glance over at Jack and saw the way his face turned bright red with embarrassment... He really looks to hard _not_ to pity... He seemed to have noticed me staring because he looked in my direction to meet my eyes. Immediately his face grew even more red, and he ripped his gaze from me-before I could even react...

"The choir belongs to you, of course." Ralph? He had that look that said he wanted to give him something.

Jack seemed to be a little pleased with that. "They could be the army-"

"Or hunters-"

"They could be-"

Once again Ralph waved at the crowd for some silence-he already seems in control of these kids. "Jack's in charge of the choir. They can be-what do you want them to be?"

"Hunters." Ralph and Jack smiled; pleased with the idea. The word 'hunters' always made me feel a little sick...

"All right, choir. Take off your togs." Do boys really just do that?

Some of the choir boys started to take off their long black robes, but I noticed a lot of them turn to me with faces a little red... Huh I wonder why-WAIT!

My hands went up as though to surrender, and I forced on a smile to them all. "I...It's fine!" Alex's friends would walk around our house in nothing but boxers a lot.

The boys seemed to calm down a little, but they still eyed me when they started taking them off-as though to make sure I wasn't making faces... I don't get boys.

I heard the sound of something hit the floor, and when looked I saw Simon beet red because he took off his robe and dropped it to the floor. He tried to keep his eyes from meeting mine...I had to keep myself from laughing a little at his funny expression.

"Listen, everybody." I looked back to Ralph. "I've got to have time to think things out. I can't decide what to do straight off. If this isn't an island we might be rescued straight away. So we've got to decide if this is an island. Everybody must stay round here and wait and not go away.

"Three of us-if we take more we'd get all mixed, and lose each other-three of us will go on an expedition and find out. I'll go, and Jack, and, and..."

Ralph's eyes trailed through the crowd-full of excited faces. I took glance at Alex as she jumped up and down with her hand waving in the air... Geez...

"And Simon." Simon? The boys around us giggled at him, and he just nervously smiled at them.

His eyes trailed over to me, and I could only give him a smile in return. He just smiled back as he stood up and nod... He really does look pretty small when I look at him long enough.

"I'll come." I just smiled up at him-even if he wasn't looking at me.

"And I-"

I watched as Jack walked from behind Ralph and took a knife and clouted it into a tree's trunk. Another sick feeling rose in my stomach as I stared at the knife-knowing what a 'hunter' plans to do with it... The crowd's noise slowly died down...

"I'll come." I looked over at Piggy as he tried to sound confident.

Ralph looked at him with a familiar look to me. 'It'd be easier if you didn't.' "You're no good on a job like this."

"All the same-"

"We don't want y-"

"Piggy!" I cut off Jack from saying anything too harsh-I couldn't help it. So I had jumped up to my feet and stared him right in the eyes. "Everyone has the thing that there're better people for. I'm better at cooking than Alex, and she's better at playing ball games than me." I tried to give him the most reassuring smile I could muster. "If you were to go you might get yourself hurt. Don't worry about it though because I'd end up getting more bruises and cuts than I could count if I went too."

There were a few laughs at the last statement-I even heard Alex shout 'She would' loudly-but I was ok with it because some reassurance came to Piggy's eyes.

However, I saw how Piggy's eyes wandered to Jack with an uneasy intimidation... I looked over at Jack and saw him send me an ugly look... Nothing I can really do there...

After a while Piggy just nodded and the three boys started walking to the edge of the platform-I _think_ I saw Simon send me one last glance.

... Hah... ALEX! I saw Alex running after the three! Geez! I ran after her as she reached them.

"Ralph! Ralph!" He turned to her squeaky voice. "I want to go to! I swear I'll be good! Please!" She put her hands together like if she were doing a prayer.

I held myself back from letting out any noise of annoyance, but whenever someone is going somewhere _fun _it's hard to talk Alex out of wanting to go-she especially wants to go when she's not allowed to... Oh, Alex...

I took a step forward to try and pulling her out of this, and give the three my apologizes. Jack looks like he's about to get mad ag-

"You can't come." Ralph's words made me stop in my track. Why's he saying it with a smile?

Alex puffed up her cheeks and got a little red. "Why not?! I promise I'll be helpful-"

"'Cause I need you to do somethin' else." Something else?

Immediately Alex's eyes shone like a pearl as she gave a huge smile. "Really! What?!" I don't think I've seen her so excited to be given orders... Does this mean what I was thinking earlier is...

I took another step closer to hear, but Ralph leaned down and whispered into Alex's ear-earning red cheeks that worried me.

After a moment he pulled back and smiled at her as she grinned widely.

She then put her hand up to her forehead and saluted to him. "Yes sir!" After that she just ran off to a group of the younger boys... Ok... That happened...

I blinked at her whispering to all of them before deciding to go to Ralph. "Ralph," I caught his attention-along with the other two, "thank you for that; I thought _I _was going to have to persuade him to not go. He can be a real handful, but you seem to have a good grasp on him." Though it kind of worries me.

He just smiled at me. "It's nothin'; he's a good kid."

"Yes he is. By the way I was wondering do you-"

"Are you done yet; 'cause we have to go?" ...Ok so Jack is still mad at me.

I forced on an apologetic smile-even though I don't regret saying what I did. "...I'm sorry things started off on the wrong foot, Jack. Please manage to forgive me." I don't care much on his side, but if we start fighting it'll only get everyone else a little more on edge than things already are.

He blinked at me a little until closing his eyes and lifting his head in a prideful way. "Didn't I already say I _barely_ forgive you?" Oh yeah. "Now lets hurry up!"

Ok... I watched him storm off a little up trail, and Ralph just followed... Hm?

Simon just stood where he was for a while looking at the floor.

... "Um Simon," he flinched up and looked at me, "I think they're leaving." They'll leave him behind.

"Um... Y...Yeah, but..." Hm? His face got a little red again as he looked at me with a half smile. "Th...Thank you... I forgot to say it." ...'Th...Thank you'?

I don't really hear that too much. It's usually just a quick 'thanks' if anyone bothers, but he... I felt a sort of soft tightness in my chest-it felt weird.

And I just smiled at him. "No problem. You're welcome." I found myself fidgeting a little at him...

I don't really get it, but I felt a little weird looking at him directly as he smiled back at me nervously...

... ... ... ...W...What now? ... ... ...

"Simon, hurry up!" Eh?! Oh, right Jack.

I looked up at them and saw Jack looking at Simon impatiently.

R...Right I'm holding him back. "W...Well good luck!"

He blinked at me a little until he gave me a weak smile. "Yeah..."

I watched him walk over to Ralph and Jack... For some reason I watched them for a while...

Simon... He's a nice person... That's good.

I felt myself smile before heading back over to Alex as she played with the kids her age-tag I think.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) <strong>Please review :)


End file.
